


Corrupted

by Jason_dead_land



Series: Corruption [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Manipulation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_dead_land/pseuds/Jason_dead_land
Summary: Bumblebee has been missing for three years; the Autobots have been searching for him non-stop but they were starting to lose hope.Well until now, but, it had its dire consequences.
Relationships: Ironhide/Ratchet (Transformers), Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Corruption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to do a transformers fic.
> 
> It says violence in the warnings but there's not gunna be any violence yet and when it does it to it I'm going to try my best at writing it because I'm better at drawing gore than writing it.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were on a mission in an abandoned facility. The Autobots had sensed an unidentifiable spark signature and sent the twins to investigate.

The twins were chatting amongst themselves until they heard clashing metal.

"What was that?" Asked Sideswipe, Sunstreaker huffed and replied, "I don't know but let's just go check it out."

The twins rounded the corner where the sound had originated and froze.

There standing in the middle of the abandoned facility was the youngling they thought they had lost.

They had found Bumblebee.

  


The twins quickly commed the other Autobots and Sideswipe took a tentative step forward and called out, "Bumblebee?"

The aforementioned bot turned his head and crouched his body lower, growling at them.

Sideswipe crouched lower to try not to frighten Bumblebee and, in a soothing voice that he rarely uses said, "hey Bumblebee we won't hurt you; it's okay we'll take you home." 

Bumblebee seemed to calm down as he slowly approached Sideswipe and placed himself in Sideswipe's outstretched arms.

Sideswipe picked Bumblebee up and turned to Sunstreaker who was silent through the whole ordeal.

'Let's go meet the others in the front' Sunstreaker said through their twin bond.

The two Autobots walked, saved for Bumblebee who was still being carried by Sideswipe, to the front where the others were approaching.

  


Ratchet and Ironhide reacted first, seeing their creation. "Bumblebee!" They had both shouted and ran up to Sideswipe. Bumblebee looked up at his creators but he couldn't recognize them, but they seemed safe so he reached out to them.

Ironhide took Bumblebee into his arms and turned to Ratchet, "Ratch is there something wrong with him? He doesn't seem to recognize us."

Ratchet sighed as he scanned Bumblebee, "there's no physical damage, but we need to get back to the base so I can do a deep scan to check his processor."

Ratchet transformed and opened his back doors and Ironhide gently placed Bumblebee in Ratchet's alt mode.

The Autobots drove back silently to the base; they gave greetings to the others while Ratchet and Ironhide drove straight to the medbay.

Ironhide transformed and took Bumblebee out of Ratchet's alt mode so Ratchet could also transform.

Ratchet motioned for Ironhide to place Bumblebee on a nearby berth while Ratchet set up the scanner.

Ratchet walked up to Bumblebee and gently rubbed the side of his head while saying,"hey kiddo I'm going to run a deep scan on you."

Bumblebee nodded and relaxed slightly as the scan started.

Once the scans finished Ratchet went over to finally see what was wrong with their creation.

Ratchet growled as he looked over the scans and Ironhide looked up at him questioningly, " What wrong Ratch? Is he going to be okay?" 

Ratchet sighed and replied, "yes Bumblebee will be fine but whoever had him in their clutches put a block on his memory and I'm going to have to purge it."

Ironhide's one working optic narrowed and he let out a snarl, which had accidentally scared the youngling right next to him, Ironhide took in a breath and rubbed at Bumblebee's helm.

Ratchet approached Bumblebee with a link cable so he could purge the memory block.

Bumblebee hissed at the cable and scrambled upwards.

Ratchet stopped in front of Bumblebee and crouched down to be at optic-level with Bumblebee.

Ratchet let his voice soften as he said, "I won't hurt you kiddo; this will make you feel better, I promise." Bumblebee hesitated before nodding and allowing Ratchet to hook up the link cable.

After the purging was done Optimus Prime had walked into the medbay as he heard from the twins that Bumblebee was back.

Ratchet didn't look up from what he was doing but noticed the Prime's entrance and said, "Hello Optimus I was just about to turn Bumblebee back online so you can stay if you'd like." Optimus nodded and replied, "Okay."

Bumblebee's optics shuttered open as he looked up at his creators, "Sire? Carrier?" He asked.

Ratchet and Ironhide smiled at him and hugged him.

After letting go of Bumblebee Ratchet asked, "what do you remember last kiddo?" Bumblebee sat up and rubbed his helm.

"I was captured by Systemdown and he tortured me and it hurt so much but then he said he was going to fix me and he did but then he uploaded something into me and I can't remember past that."

Ratchet nodded and Ironhide looked mortified at the name that Bumblebee had said.

"Systemdown? You were captured by Systemdown and he didn't kill you?" Ironhide all but yelled.

Bumblebee nodded, "yeah I'm confused about that too; I don't know what he wanted from me for the three years I was gone."

Optimus finally spoke up, "Do you remember where Systemdown took you?" Bumblebee hesitated and thought back before answering, "no I can't I'm sorry."

Optimus nodded.

"Bumblebee you need rest, please go into recharge." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee shook his head letting out a whimper, " no I don't want to recharge Carrier!" Bumblebee whined.

Ratchet sighed and rubbed Bumblebee's back and urged, "you have to go to recharge kiddo, I'll be in here to watch over you."

Bumblebee seemed to accept that statement and laid down on the berth and dozed off into recharge.

Ratchet turned to Ironhide and Optimus and said, "you two should leave now I'll keep watch on him tonight before I let him leave the medbay."

The two bots nodded; Ironhide quickly kissed Ratchet before he followed Optimus out the medbay leaving Ratchet and Bumblebee alone.

Ratchet let out a sigh as he went over to his desk; he read over a datapad while looking over Bumblebee.

The next morning, Bumblebee woke up and looked over to Ratchet who was asleep at his desk. 

"Carrier?" Bumblebee asked. Ratchet mumbled as he woke up from his recharge as he said, "yes Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee looked down and said, " I'm hungry Carrier."

Ratchet nodded and went over to go get Bumblebee a cube of energon. He came over to Bumblebee and handed him the energon.

Once Bumblebee was done with his energon Ratchet quickly asked him, "how are you feeling kiddo?"

Bumblebee looked up at Ratchet, " I'm fine Carrier I really want to get out today." 

Ratchet looked satisfied at the answer and rubbed Bumblebee's helm.

A sudden knock at the medbay doors drew both Bumblebee's and Ratchet's attention.

Ratchet said, "come in" and the medbay door opened and Ironhide stepped inside.

"Hi Sire!" Bumblebee greeted happily. Ironhide smiled and greeted back, "hey sparkling." Bumblebee pouted, "I'm not a sparkling!" Ironhide let out a hearty laugh and pat Bumblebee's back.

Ratchet smiled sweetly and went up to Ironhide and kissed him.

Bumblebee whined to get his creators attention, they looked down at him and Bumblebee asked, "can I get out of the medbay now? I'm getting bored." 

Ratchet did a quick scan over Bumblebee before he nodded, "everything is fine so yes you're allowed to go. But, if you feel bad or you start hurting you are to come to me immediately." Bumblebee nodded and jumped off the berth and ran outside the medbay, leaving the two Creators alone together in the medbay.

Ratchet turned to Ironhide with a serious expression before addressing, "Ironhide I'm worried about him. Systemdown is known for his cruel experiments that he learned from Shockwave. I feel like we need to keep a closer eye on him."

Ironhide nodded and added, " we should move his berth into our room. I just want to keep him close."

Ratchet considered what Ironhide said for a moment, "Yeah we'll talk about this to him later today though." Ironhide nodded in agreement.

  


Bumblebee happily skipped through the base waving at anyone he passed by before he reached the rec room.

He looked over at the other Autobots who were talking and relaxing, "Hi guys!" He yelled. The Autobots turned and greeted him, telling him how much they've missed him and how they're glad that he's safe.

Soon Ratchet and Ironhide had joined the others in the rec room.

  


Soon night came around, Ironhide and Ratchet went to go talk to Bumblebee about staying in their room for safety measures.

"Hey Bee" Ironhide started, "Ratchet and I have been talking and we think it's a good idea to have you move into our room." 

Bumblebee sat in silence for a moment, while he usually hated everyone being overprotective of him, he actually didn't really want to be separated from his creators with the situation he was in.

Bumblebee looked up at Ironhide and Ratchet and answered, "yeah I wanna do that, I don't wanna be alone for a while."

Both creators nodded and they sent him to their room while they went to move his berth, which didn't take that long because their room was straight across from Bumblebee's room.

Once they got Bumblebee berth set up they tucked Bumblebee in and told him goodnight before they went to their own shared berth and went into recharge.

Later in the night. Bumblebee woke up with a start. He looked around the dark room and he whined.

He sat in his berth for a little when a voice suddenly rang through his helm, " _ well hello little pest; ready to see my new latest experiment? _ "

Bumblebee then felt a surge of pain shoot through him and he started yelping and writhing in agony.

Ironhide and Ratchet both shot up when they heard Bumblebee's cries of agony. They were at his side immediately trying to get him to calm down.

Once Bumblebee settled down he sat there sobbing Ratchet rubbed at Bumblebee's back while trying to ask him what had happened.

Bumblebee managed to hold himself together as he said, "he's here Carrier; Systemdown is here and he's going to hurt me!" Bumblebee broke down into sobs again, Ironhide rubbed Bumblebee's helm while telling him that Systemdown wasn't here and they'll make sure he'll never hurt him.

  


Once Bumblebee finally calmed down, he whimpered and leaned into Ironhide's arms he was too scared to speak anymore even with the coaxing of his parents.

Ironhide sighed and picked Bumblebee up then carried Bumblebee to Ratchet and his' berth while Ratchet went outside the room to reassure everyone who may have heard the commotion that there was nothing to worry about.

Ratchet soon came back to the berth and got on it, once he got settled down Bumblebee suddenly climbed up on top of his chassis.

Bumblebee huffed and whispered, "you won't let him get me, right?" Ratchet nodded and replied, "yes kiddo we wouldn't let him get his servors on you again." Ironhide nodded in agreement.

Bumblebee looked content as he slowly drifted off into recharge, staying in recharge for the rest of the night.


	2. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this one is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that. Also I'm sorry for this really short chapter taking so long I really didn't know how to put this one.
> 
> Also I love critique on my work, I'm very new to writing fanfic kinda so like I'd love some feedback.
> 
> Also this chapter is in the POV of my oc Systemdown.

Systemdown paced around his lab; a large wicked smirk across his face. He stopped at his computer and looked at Bumblebee's vitals and mind.

His experiment is going well and he knew he could easily manipulate this situation at will.

He knew it would take a couple days for the plan to truly take and the transformation to set off. He pushed himself away from the computer and walked across the room to a table.

He picked up a datapad containing a picture of a cybertronian on it and spoke, in his unemotional voice, "you wanted revenge on them and I will give you what you wanted no matter the cost."

Systemdown stalked back to his computer and got to work to make Bumblebee's life a living nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh oh motive?? And who is Systemdown talking about? >:)
> 
> Also once again I'd love some feedback and sorry this chapter is so short I'll try and make the next one longer.

**Author's Note:**

> My first *decent* attempt at a transformers fic!
> 
> I'm very proud of and I hope y'all like it too!


End file.
